Avenge
by Xetton
Summary: My own alternate spinoff background to Crimson Avenger. When Elesis and Elsword are ambushed by demons, what would she sacrifice to save her little brother?


**Hello, just recently saw Elesis's 3****rd**** job path.**

**Looking at and reading up on Dark Knight and Crimson Avenger, I just love her already.**

**Then I got to thinking, what if she went mad because of her brother… **

**Apperance:**

**Elesis: Dark Knight **

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Other Knights: Rune Slayer**

* * *

**Avenge**

"Klein! Caeser!" Elsword screamed the names of two of his comrades.

The two men looked just in time to see the blade of an axe swing towards them.

"NO!" Elsword watched as the two men fell. He moved forward, drawing his blade, intent on avenging them only to be pushed against a certain someone.

"Els! That's enough!" Elesis cried. She shoved against her brother.

Elesis was leading a squad along with her brother. It was a simple scouting mission near Feita, they had done it hundreds of times before. However, this time they were ambushed. Hordes of enemies attacked them, quickly striking down half of them in the first instant. A few more were killed as they retreated but they still had several miles before they could reach safety.

"Captain, we have to keep moving." A female knight, Sara, warned. There were only five left, counting the red-haired siblings.

Elesis nodded but Elsword was overrun by emotion to think straight. She grabbed his head and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Elsword. We are getting out of here alive. I promise you." Her voice was strong and confident, despite the situation they were in, she did not waver. It was what made Elsword along with many other knights admire her so. He nodded in acceptance allowing Elesis to guide him.

The remaining squad made their way towards an opening of a clearing.

Observing the surroundings, one of the squad members, Tenr, noted that crossing the clearing was their only back but was also very risky as there was no cover.

Elesis nodded, looking around as she decided the next course of action.

Unfortunately she was interrupted when an arrow flew by her face.

"Archers!" Sara shouted, immediately hitting the ground as more arrows flew towards the group.

Elesis, by reaction, quickly threw herself onto her brother. A few arrows nicked her but the pain was hardly noticeable. The two hit the ground as arrows pelted their location.

"Use the trees as cover!" Elsword shouted. He and Elesis quickly crawled towards a nearby tree trunk, barely avoiding arrows on the way.

They looked over to see Sara and Tenr, doing the same. However, Elsword gritted his teeth when he saw the last knight. Elesis, looked and seeing what had happened, she hugged her brother.

The last knight lay dead on the ground. His eyes and face just open in utter surprise. Three arrows in the heart, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Elesis quickly scanned their surroundings. If they didn't move quickly, they would be quickly overrun by the demons.

Swallowing, real hard, she broke her hug with her brother. She gave him a hesitant smile. Already knowing his sister's decision, he placed a hand on her shoulder, a strong, confident, and reassuring grip which helped ease her worries. He returned a smile of confidence in her as well as nod of trust in her judgment.

Always finding comfort in him, she nodded back and quickly shouted to the other two their next action.

"We move through the clearing, two of us will cover the other two and rotate."

The two others knights nodded in acceptance of the plan. Elsword smirked, summoning a few swords in front of him.

He and Klein quickly move out of cover, firing runes and swords towards the enemy.

Getting a few feet away, the two female knights launched their own attacks towards the enemy, enabling the other two to catch up to them.

The four eventually made it to the clearing. It was a good several yards of open space until they would hit the tree line again.

She commanded the two other knights to use an ice rune to delay the enemy and give them as much cover as possible. They quickly casted their spells, erecting an ice wall that halted the arrows coming from behind.

"Alright, let's go!" Elsword shouted.

The four quickly ran at fast as they could. Elesis was in the front followed by the two knights and then her brother. However, unbeknownst to them, Elsword was slowly lagging behind. He could feel his body start to get weaker and his legs got heavier.

It was only after tripping and falling over did they turn around and see him. There were several arrows in him. None of them were fatal but they were hampering his movement.

Elesis cursed herself for not seeing it sooner, she was too distracted with getting out of the forest to notice he was hurt.

She started to ran back to her brother only for a large sound in the distance to catch their attention.

The ice wall had broken, with a Dullahan knight quickly heading towards them.

Knowing he was in no condition to run anymore, Elsword stood back up, summoning Conwell and getting ready to fight.

"Els!" Elesis screamed his name. He was going to do what many of her knights had done for her previous: Hold the enemy off.

Turning his head, he yelled "Go!" before quickly looking forward. The knight was already on him and the two engaged in combat.

Elesis shook her head. She refused to leave her brother behind. She attempted to join him but the two knights held her back.

"Captain, I'm sorry…"

"He's doing this for us! Let's go!"

They yelled and shouted at her to keep going but she couldn't, she couldn't leave him behind.

Even as they yelled at her, she shook her head in refusal. She looked at Elsword fighting but noticed something in the sky, a giant rock was in the air flying right towards them. She pushed the two knights away, falling back as well as the rock landed.

***BAM***

The impact quickly clouded her senses. Once the dust settled, she looked around.

Sara was only a few feet from her, she didn't look hurt. However, she held back a scream as she saw Tenr's body, the rock crushed him.

She started to hear rustling, she looked back towards Sara, she was crawling towards her.

"Capt-"She was cut off when arrows hit her. Her head fell into the dirt and she went silent.

Elesis shook her head in disbelief. She crawled towards Sara, turning her over, her eyes were closed but she still felt warm. Elesis tried to shake her, seeing if she would wake but she didn't.

Tears now started to break out. Her knights were all dead. The knights who put their trust in her were now gone. There was no one left except for one.

Hearing the sounds of her brother fighting, she looked up at him.

Elsword remained locked in combat. The arrows slowed his movement but his form was still perfect.

He glanced behind for a split second to see what had happened.

However, the demon took advantage of Elsword's lack of focus. It quickly made a powerful slash, one with which Elsword could barely block but it was then followed by a shield bash which broke his guard. Seeing the opening, the knight slashed at his right arm, severing it.

He screamed in pain at the loss of his arm but also saw an opening in its attack. He quickly lunged with his other blade under the demon's sword arm, quickly stabbing it in the side.

Letting go of it, he side stepped under its arm, making his way behind the knight. Summoning a few more swords in the air, he launched them into its back before using them as a stepping stone to get above it. Summoning one last sword, he thrust it into the knight's head area.

He leaped off of it as the knight fell over dead.

He clutched his arm as blood spilled. Elesis quickly ran over to him, taking off her scarf, she wrapped up the wound to stop the bleeding.

Despite killing the knight, their worries weren't over yet. Two large golems emerged from the forest, slowly heading their way towards them.

Elesis helped her brother up and supported him as they retreated. However, it wasn't so simple as an arrow flew hitting Elesis in the back of the leg. She staggered before almost falling over, Elsword had grabbed her just in time.

She looked back to see more arrows fly towards them. Not wanting for her brother to be hurt anymore, she moved herself in front of him, protecting him with her body. Arrows tore into her back, hitting many vital organs. She immediately coughed up blood as she endured the pain for her brother.

Elsword looked at his sister in shock but she simply smiled at him. She loved him and would die to protect him.

Refusing to have his sister suffer for him, he pushed her out of harms the way, taking a few arrows directly into the chest. He staggered a bit but remained resolute in his next action.

He focused his energy, a giant sword appeared in the air in front of him. Slamming the sword into the ground in front of him, the sword released a wave of energy before thousands of Conwells shot out. They quickly strike down the two golems as well as deflect the arrows that were flying towards them.

He quickly pelted the forest with waves of swords, killing any demons that were pursuing them.

Falling over exhausted, he looked over to his sister. Her body twitched and she violently coughed up blood.

Elsword crawled to his sister. He touched her on the shoulder to see if she could stand but she was unconscious.

Putting her arm over his shoulder, he hoisted her up and carried her, continuing on with the escape. Holding his emotions in as he passed by the bodies of his comrades, he prayed that his sister would be alright.

Reaching the other end of the forest, he managed to find a cave nearby.

Thinking over, he went over his options. He could attempt to reach safety but the demons would quickly catch up to them and finish them. The cave they were close by was deep, they have scouted it before but they were essentially trapping themselves if they took cover in it. And they definitely could not stay where they were.

Not sure what to do, he groaned in frustration but a hand rose up to touch his cheek. He looked over to see Elesis looking at him. Her eyes struggled to stay open and she coughed a bit.

"I trust you Els…" She smiled, taking her hand away from his cheeks and towards her wounds.

Thankful for her trust in him, he smiled and nodded. He decided to take cover in the cave. At the very least there was a chance they could hide out until their strength returned.

* * *

Elsword rested her sister against the stone wall. They were several yards inside the cave system and he hoped they were deep enough so that the demons would not find them. Standing in a narrow passageway, Elsword looked down at his sister who struggled with her wounds. He had placed her in an opening, out of view if one looked down the passageway.

"Els…" His ears perked as he heard his name. He looked down at his sister. She was breathing heavily and looking up at him.

"We're safe sis." But right as he said it, a large roar echoed through the cave. As if he had jinxed them, the demons were now searching the cave.

Elsword quickly clutched his own wounds as the thought of them being caught started to plague his mind. He looked at his sister, she was in no condition to run, let alone fight and his body was too weak to carry her anymore.

Sensing her brother's panic, Elesis tried to get up but she cried in pain as she tried. Elsword quickly rushed to her side, holding her so she could sit down and relax.

"Els…leave me, you have to escape…" She mumbled as her brother held her. However, her words didn't reach him as he was thinking about something else. Something that would ensure his sister's safety.

Letting go of his sister, he stood up and took a few steps back. She looked at him curiously as he held out his hand in front of himself.

Elsword bit his lip in an effort to keep quiet. Any sound would only alert their pursuers to their location.

Elesis watched as something started to glow within his palm. It was a dim light, one that barely illuminated their surroundings.

She looked at her brother's face. Blood poured out from his lips and down the side of his face. He was biting down so hard and so deep that blood rushed to escape. His eyes were blood-shot, tears of pain flowing down the side as he focused intently on the orb in his hand. The black part of his hair, slowly faded back to its original red color.

Finally the orb vibrated as it was completed. Elesis could only stare at it in amassment but she shivered at the feeling of it.

It was an orb of Dark El, manifested through Elsword's strength of will. It was one thing to accept Dark El into one's body. It is another to tame it. But to forcibly separate it through one's own will after being attached to so long, it was comparable to ripping out his own organ.

"Sis, please take it." With his remaining strength, he pushed it into her palm. They both knew the power of Dark El. Elsword took it inside himself to empower himself and to purify Conwell. With it, Elesis's wounds would mean nothing but in doing so would condemn Elsword to suffer.

"No Els, I'm fine." She coughed a lot of blood which worried Elsword more. She refused to see him suffer and knew she didn't have much time left. "You need it." She pushed it back into his palm.

The two could now hear footsteps close by. It was only a matter of time before the demons was on them.

"Sis, please." He pushed back even harder. "Your wounds aren't as bad as mine. The Dark El will keep you alive. You can get out."

She shook her head as she continued to push back against him. "No. Els, I'm your big sister…" She coughed once more, she gripped her chest in an effort to get more air but also trying to remain as quiet as possible. "You are staying alive, whether you want to…or not…"

He looked at her for a bit then something clicked in his head.

"Sis…do you remember when you used to train me as a kid?" She remembered clearly, though she wasn't sure too sure what he was referring too. She opened her mouth to speak but blood started to fill. She instead coughed and nodded.

"Well…one day I promised you that I would get stronger…" A smile grew on her face, she remembered now, though she could hardly call it training.

He was only 4 years old at the time and the two were playing pretend. Elsword was playing the prince and Elesis was playing the knight who protected the prince. He complained that he wanted to be the knight but she simply told him he wasn't strong enough to protect her. Eventually, he got fed up with it.

"_One day I'll get stronger than you Sis!"_ His young voice rang in her head as she recalled.

"_Then I can protect you!"_

She started to cry at the fond memories brought up again. The days when they didn't have to worry about life or death. They could just smile and be happy to have each other. How she fondly missed those days.

Seeing the tears as a confirmation, he smiled.

"I'm stronger than you now Sis…Which is why I'm going to protect you now." His voice was filled with confidence and love but she shook her head in refusal.

The footsteps grew louder. They both could now hear the inhuman breath around the corner.

"I love you Sis. I always will." His voice was now a lot softer, it was sincere yet still full of love for the girl who watched over him his entire life. He placed the orb in her hands as she continued to shake her head in rejection.

"No Els…" She managed to croak. She looked at him as he stood up, looking towards the end of the corridor.

The demons rounded the corner, breathing heavily as they caught sight of him.

Elsword summoned Conwell in his remaining hand and moved forward to engage. However, he was too tired to put up a fight. He quickly collapsed after a few attacks.

All the while, Elesis hid herself around corner, out of sight of the demons. She watched as the demons surrounded her brother.

She dreaded what they were going to do to him but she saw some relief as she watched the demons grab him and dragged him away.

Leaning against the rock wall, she stared into the orb in her hands, Elsword's last gift to her to protect her. It felt cold to the touch but she could sense immense evil in it.

She placed the orb in middle of her chest. Elsword had told her stories about how painful it was to absorb Dark El, how it was only by thinking about the people important to him that he could stand it. She braced herself for it, imagining Elsword wrapping his arms around her as his way of protecting her.

Thrusting the orb into herself. Her body twisted and shook in agonizing pain. She felt every part of her begin to burn as the Dark Energy spread itself inside her.

However she held back the need to scream. Despite the immense pain, she forced herself to listen for her brother's shouts and screams as he was dragged away.

She closed her eyes to better focus on him. She could hear him kick and curse with the demons shouting in their language.

She hoped, she desperately hoped that they would take prisoners. At the very least, she could save him and they could live as a family once more. The hope for the happy days she now wanted to return to.

Feeling her wounds heal, she managed to get up, out of her hiding spot. She looked around, the demons gave up their search once they found Elsword.

While her injuries were better, she was still weak; she used the rock wall as support as she made her way out.

She eventually found an exit and made her way out the cave. Nearby she could hear the demons laugh and shriek, most likely over their captured prey.

She moved towards the source, finding a ditch nearby, she crawled into it and observed.

There were a dozen demons surrounding her brother. None of them were notable, if she were in a better condition, she could take them all down.

Two demons were holding down Elsword. Despite missing an arm and being wounded, they could barely hold him down. Elesis smiled at her brother's tenacity.

However, her smile quickly faded when she heard stomping nearby. She looked at a large demon, larger than the ones surrounding her brother. It approached the group and spoke with a furious tone.

The lesser demons stepped away, either out of fear or respect, as the large demon approached their captive.

It grabbed Elsword's head, tilting him up so it could observe the prisoner.

Elsword coughed a bit before spitting in the demon's face. Unamused, it punched him in the stomach.

He fell to his knees, trying to breathe. The large demon stood over him, unsheathing a long sword. Elesis shivered as light gleamed off the blade. She started to cry and prayed the worst would not happen.

It grabbed his head, pulling him up, forcing him to stand.

"No…No…" She muttered under her breath. It angled the blade onto Elsword's heart.

The demon opened its mouth to speak, now in language she could clearly understand.

"**No survivors."**

Elesis was frozen as she watched in disbelief. The demon thrust its blade into Elsword's chest.

He gasped in pain, putting his remaining hand on the blade in an effort to stop it. By chance, he managed to look towards the direction that Elesis was hiding, his eyes meeting hers as he realized his life was at an end.

He forced a smile to her and mustered his remaining strength to say one last thing.

"Sis…"

Elesis watch in horror as the demon guided the blade up, out of her little brother's body, ripping off his remaining arm. His body grew limp as it fell back onto the ground, the demons howled in triumph and surrounded him.

She quickly placed her hands over her mouth to muffle her screams. She screamed in agony over Elsword, how she was powerless to protect him.

The Dark El pulsed in her veins. She shook in pain once more while the thoughts of Elsword's death plagued her mind.

But it wasn't over yet.

As the Dark El once again ravaged her body, Elesis looked again towards her brother's body, only to see the demons that surrounded him raise up their spears, blades angled for his body.

"No…" She muttered in despair, and then the spears fell.

She watched the body of her brother be desecrated in her sight.

_I'm going to protect you now._

Her body went limp as she stared her brother's body.

_I love you Sis._

Black-colored energy started to ooze out of her body.

_Sis…_

***BOOM***

All the demons looked in the direction of the explosion. Several others in the area quickly hurried to the location.

Elesis stepped out of the crater she was just in. Her eyes, filled with immense hatred. Her aura swelled in black and red as the Dark El took hold of her, empowering her. The malice and hated that radiated from her made many of the demons step back in fear.

A few of them raised their weapons at her but looking at the woman in front of them, all shook nervously.

She howled into the air, a sound that pierced the skies, that even petrified the demons in raw terror, before she lunged at them.

Elesis walked towards center of the carnage.

She fell to her knees, not minding the pool of blood she fell into.

Tears however, refused to fall. Despite the hundreds of inhuman bodies that surrounded her, she only looked at one.

She looked at her brother. Her dear little brother. The brother she swore she would protect with her life. Her brother who now laid motionless and in pieces in front of her.

She reached for his face, the cheeks that was always warm to her, was now cold.

"Elsword…"

Sadness? Grief? Despair? She felt none of these things.

She felt only one thing. She looked up towards the demon-filled Feita in the distance.

**Rage.**

She got up, trudging in the direction of Feita, dragging her sword behind her.

Her one wish, her lone desire of protecting Elsword was now replaced with vengeance.

**And she will have it…**

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy.**

**Honestly not too sure how well I did with the tragedy feeling. First time doing it but I thought it soooo already fits her background, throwing Elsword into the mix just adds a completely another layer.**

**I also kinda wanna do a sequel. Like how the gang would react to the loss of their leader and the change in Elesis. **


End file.
